


Crossed Wires at Christmas

by Ultra



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/M, Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life, Missing Scene, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Rory accidentally calls Jess.





	Crossed Wires at Christmas

_December 2015_

Rory ran down the stairs, calling for her mom, only to find the rest of the house empty. A Post It tacked to the hall table said Lorelai and Luke had gone out but would be back in a couple of hours. With a sigh, Rory turned a full circle trying to decide what to do next, before settling on calling Conde Nast one more time.

Grabbing the phone, she hit redial and waited. She only tried a half hour ago, before she had gone upstairs to shower, but had failed to get through. Rory was getting antsy about this interview now. She really needed to firm up the date and time and make it happen, without it getting pushed back one more time.

“Hello?”

“Um, hi,” said Rory, confused by the informal greeting. “I’m sorry, is this not...?”

“Rory?”

“Jess?”

“Why are you so surprised when you called me?” he checked, clearly as baffled as Rory was herself.

Pulling the phone away from her face, she stared at it pointlessly, then replaced it at her ear.

“I’m at home. I hit redial... I guess Luke called you while I was in the shower,” she suddenly realised.

“He called,” Jess agreed. “He wanted to ask if I’d make it over to the Hollow for Christmas.”

“Oh, will you?” she asked, experiencing the strangest feeling of butterflies at the thought - it had been a while since she saw him last, at least four years, in fact.

“I was going to, but things are pretty crazy right now. Doesn’t look like it’s going to happen, but hey, they have you there, so the festivities will continue.”

“Yeah, apparently,” said Rory, hoping she didn’t sound as sad as she felt.

“Wow. I haven’t heard that tone since you dropped out of Yale,” said Jess. “You okay?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” Rory sighed, wandering over to the stairs and sitting down on the bottom step. “You ever look at your life and wonder what happened?”

“I know it’s Christmas, but it sounds like you started drinking early.”

“Jess! Be serious. Don’t you ever just wish you could go back and start over?”

He was the wrong person to say that to and they both knew it. Of course, he had that wish at times, never more so than when he thought of Rory. If they had figured things out years before, they might be together right now. Married, happy, with a kid even. As it was, Rory was short on employment, cash, a home, and any kind of love life, beyond Paul who she kept forgetting about. Everything was just a mess.

“Rory, I don’t know what to tell you,” Jess admitted, “except that whatever it is you think is going wrong, I know you can fix it. You did it before, you’ll do it again. Gilmores don’t give up, right?”

“Right,” she agreed, swallowing hard so she didn’t cry. “Thank you, Jess. It’s been so long. I really wish you were coming here for Christmas.”

“For what it’s worth, me too,” he agreed, “but I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay. Merry Christmas, Jess.”

“Merry Christmas, Rory. Take care of yourself.”


End file.
